Red Carpet Romance
by CarolynWrites
Summary: After the audition, both Paige and Rainer were left wanting more. What happens if Jake was never an option? What if it was just Paige and Rainer til the end of time? Implied sexual content...discretion is advised. Raige Story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So this is going to be a few chapters long, and is also...MY VERY FIRST STORY! I know! I hope it is adequate... Please let me know if you see any errors! Some chapters are going to be short, but it is necessary in order to get my point a crossed.  
** **Sexual content is implied, so keep that in mind.**

 **I do not own the show Famous in Love.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Paige Townsen glanced at herself in the mirror. Her first big Hollywood party. She smeared her lip gloss acrossed her plump lips. She thought about how Rainer's lips had felt on hers during the audition. She shook her head. God why can't she stop thinking about her sexy co-star? She sighed. Ever since they met, she has felt this insane connection to him. She took one last look in the mirror, and made her way out into the living room of the Three Amigo's Loft in L.A.. Her breath caught as she saw who was waiting for her. Rainer. God he looks so handsome, she thinks. They lock eyes, and for just a moment they forget about Jake and Cassie being in the room.

"Ahem" Cassie and Jake clear their voices in unison.

Paige and Rainer look their way, and a blush creeps up on Paige's cheeks, but Rainer just smiles.

"Shall we?" Rainer asks holding out his arm for his co-star.

"Let's do this," replies Paige. She takes his arm, and they head out to the party, Jake and Cassie following.

/FIL/

Walking up to the party, Paige was a nervous wreck. But, with Rainer on her arm she felt invincible. There were people everywhere. Powerful people that made her feel insignificant. Disposable. Rainer, being ever so perceptive, had stopped walking. He gently placed his hands on her smooth upper arms and looked straight into her eyes.

"You've got this." he says to her, and Paige's heart skips a beat. "If all else fails," he continues, "You've got me." Paige feels her knees go weak. He always did that to her. If only she knew how he felt...maybe they could be more than co-stars...

For now...she would settle with being here with him tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

He had been with so many girls. Gone to so many parties with so many girls. So why was he now getting nervous? The answer was obvious. Paige was unlike any other girl he had been with. She is new to the business. She isn't shallow and heartless like the others. She is kind, and true, and perfect.

Cassie and Jake were in the room too, but he really didn't notice. They were talking, but he couldn't hear anything over his heartbeat. His heartbeat was steady and quick, but when he saw her, it skipped a beat. Or two...

She was a sight to behold. Her curled hair caressed her cheeks. Her makeup done to perfection, with a touch of gloss on her plump lips. He thinks back to her audition, when they kissed. He felt the connection, and he wondered if she felt it too. Their eyes meet, and time stops. His breath hitched, he felt it. The connection. That is it. He was making his move tonight. After tonight, they would no longer just be co-stars or friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

The party was amazing. Paige had met so many people, all while on the arm of Rainer. He had been her rock the whole night, even when Alexis had tried to corner her. Jake and Cassie left the party hours before the co-stars were allowed to leave. Rainer had offered to walk Paige home, and the red-head had agreed. Now they walk up the steps to the loft.

"Want to come in for some tea, or something?" Paige asked Rainer, leaning on the door.

"Or something?" replied Rainer, eye brows raised. Paige shakes her head and leads Rainer to the kitchen. She preps the tea kettle, and looks up to find Rainer staring at her. "You are beautiful, did you know that?" compliments Rainer, causing Paige to blush fiercely. Rainer moves closer to Paige.

"You don't want tea, do you?" Paige questions as Rainer moves closer. He is now within kissing distance.

"No. No I do not." answers Rainer, finally closing the distance between them and giving Paige a whisper of a kiss. The kiss was gentle, but passionate all the same. She was taken aback at first, but kissed back with enthusiasm. Her hands snaked around his shoulders and his hands moved to her waist, pulling her as close as he can.

The kiss deepened, and the two shifted, and Rainer pulled Paige up so that she was sitting on the counter. She ran her fingers through his black hair, and a soft moan escaped from her soft lips.

Suddenly, she pulled back, and looked into his beautiful eyes. Rainer gave her a look that read confusion and pain.

Seeing this, Paige answered his unspoken question. "Jake and Cassie are home." He nodded his head with understanding.

"Probably smart." he whispers, voice dripping with lust. He winks at her. "Maybe...we could go back to my place, and watch a movie?"

"How about tomorrow night? I am really tired, and I have class in the morning." Paige replies as they move closer to the front door. Rainer turns back to his lady and pulls her in for another kiss.

"You aren't like the others, Ms. Townsen...I will see you tomorrow." he says before giving her another peck on the lips. Without another word, he walks out of the apartment, leaving Paige breathless.

Paige smiles as she runs her fingers through her long red hair. She goes into the bathroom, and takes off her layers of makeup and lets her hair down. Satisfied that she can now go to sleep, she walks over to the room she shares with Cassie. As she opens the door, she sees and hears Cassie run from behind the back of the door to her bed.

"I saw that." says Paige, entering the room and closing the door, "So...you overheard...huh?"

"You were making out with Rainer Devon!" Cassie whisper-yells. Paige blushes.

"Hush...I need sleep." says Paige as she crawls into her bed.

"Fine...but you are telling me everything tomorrow..." Cassie says climbing into her own bed.

"Fine..." Paige mumbled before the two drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**So...I have had MAJOR writers block lately...but I finally was able to get this one out! Thanks for the notes! I hope you enjoy!**  
 **I do NOT own Famous in Love  
SEXUAL CONTENT IMPLIED**

* * *

Chapter: 4

It is 8pm on a beautiful starry night. Rainer is picking up Paige any minute. They are going to go back to his house, and watch movies in his lush screening room. Her stomach was doing backflips.

Paige was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a red blouse and black ankle boots. Her long red hair was pulled up into a sleek high ponytail. She was situated on her sofa tapping her freshly painted nails on the wooden end table when she heard the eager knock on the door. She lurched off of the couch. Taking a deep breathe, she swung the door open.

Standing before her, Rainer held a single flower, a rose. She plucked it from his fingers and lifted it to her nose. It smells sweet. "Ms. Townsen, are you ready for a Transformer marathon!" Rainer exclaims.

"No..but I am ready to watch countless romantic comedies!" Paige counters.

"We can argue about that later..." Reiner states, taking Paige's hand, leading her out the door and down the steps, where they were greeted with persistent paparazzi.

"Are you two dating?" one lady shouted,shoving her camera in their faces.

"Are you in love?" another demanded, thrusting a microphone over to them.

The pair just ignored the bottom feeding parasites and continued to Rainer's car. He opened the door for her, and then made sure she was comfortable before getting in himself. Ever the gentleman.

The traffic filled drive over to his lavish mansion was filled with light banter.

"Action movies are way better than romantic comedies!" argued Reiner.

"That is an opinion. How about we compromise...horror movies." reasoned Paige, smiling brightly at her date.

"Excellent idea, Ms. Townsen." Reiner smiled back at her.

He pulled into his extensive garage and the duo made their way into the house. Paige couldn't help but be impressed, and a little intimidated. Reiner gave her a "small" tour, which brought them in the screening room. A soft gasp escaped from her mouth.

There were two rows of large leather couches with large blankets draped over each arm rest. On one of the walls, was a long wooden table with a popcorn maker placed on it, and all different types of candy and soda. The walls were covered in various movie posters, only some of which were ones with Rainer's face front and centered.

Scattered throughout the room were candles, and a fire extinguisher in the corner-just in case.

"Oh my god, Rein...it is beautiful." Paige said astonished. He smiled proudly as he walked over to retrieve some popcorn, while she sat down on the plush sofa in the middle of the front row.

"Insidious is ready to play. I had a feeling that we would compromise with a horror movie." Reiner said winking at Paige. He holds two buckets of buttery popcorn, and hands one to Paige. "Any soda...or candy ?"

"I will have a Sprite and maybe some gummy worms." Paige says pulling the soft blanket onto her lap.

"Coming right up." he says to her as he hands her her beverage and candy of choice, grabbing a Coke and bag of Skittles for himself. He sits right next to her and she adjusts the blanket so that it is covering him too. He puts his arm around her and she leans into him. Using a remote, Reiner turns down the lights and rolls the movie.

The truth was that Paige really wanted to watch a scary movie so that he can do the cliche comforting, and Reiner wanted the same.

Every jump scare they moved closer together, and eventually Paige was practically in his lap.

Finally the movie ended, and Reiner turned off the tv screen. Noting that they were so close, a blush crept up her cheeks.

He looked into her eyes with desire, and he kissed her gently at first, but got more and more passionate with each kiss. Paige met his eagerness with her own. Without breaking the kiss, Reiner slowly started to undo the buttons on her blouse. Paige leaned onto her back, with Reiner above her.

Their connection was undeniable, and they finally connected in the most intimate way.

* * *

 **Please Review! :) Have a MARVELOUS day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! SO I have finally gotten around to editing this chapter, and I am pretty happy with it. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Anything** _ **italicized**_ **represents** **an internal thought of an indicated character.**

 **I do NOT own Famous in Love.**

* * *

Chapter: 5

Jake walked out into the living room. He looked at his phone. It was after one in the afternoon.

 _Where is Paige?_ He wonders.

"Hey Cass?" he yelled to one of his roommates.

"Yeah?" she replied from another room.

"Do you know where Paige is?" he asked walking over to where his roomate was sitting on the balcony. Cassandra gave him a sympathetic look.

"She is out. On a date. With Reiner." she replied slowly, and waited for it to sink in.

"Seriously? Him?"he exclaims with disgust, "He dates every girl he can get his greedy hands on!"

"Jake, don't be jealous. I know you have had a crush on her for about a while, but remember, she IS in a movie...it could be for publicity..."she reasons with him, while knowing that Paige truly had feelings for her co-star.

"Right! Publicity! Let me see if there is anything about it on Twitter." he says pulling out his phone and opening up the app. The first thing that is on his feed is a picture of Paige and Rainer holding hands walking out of their apartment.

 _If it was for publicity, wouldn't they stop and talk to the press?_ Jake wondered.

Unless...they are on a real date.

Jake felt a sharp pang in his heart. He had always had feelings for his roommate, but she had never shown any indication that she had liked him as more than friends.

Without another word, he drags himself to his room and closes the door. He lies on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

 _What am I gonna do?_ He questions.

XXX

Rainer woke up the next morning. He was lying next to a sleeping Paige, and they were both covered by the fuzzy blanket. He smiled. They were finally a thing. He was going to do everything in his power to never let her go. He slid out from behind her and found his clothes which were scattered throughout the room.

He walked into the kitchen, and got started on a breakfast for his girl.

When Paige woke up, she was wearing just a fuzzy blanket and was lying on a couch that was way to comfy to be in her loft. It all came flooding back to her. The terrifying movie. The sweet kisses. Rainer.

The smell of pancakes and bacon drifts into her nostrils, and looks up to see a smiling Rainer carrying a tray with breakfast on it.

"Syrup?" he asked handing her the tray. She nods and accepts the tray and cup of syrup. "I want to make something absolutely clear. This isn't just another hook up. I really care about you...and I hope that this can become something more. What do you say?"

Instead of an answer, she leans over her breakfast tray and kisses him passionately.

"Thank you. For the pancakes, and the honesty."

"Anytime." She feeds Rainer a bite of pancakes, which he accepts.

"What time is it?" Paige asks looking for her phone. When she spots it, she turns it on and sees the time. "Oh my god...I have class in twenty minutes."

"No problem. I can give you a ride. We will swing by your apartment and then I can take you."

"Awesome." Paige gets up and locates her clothes. She grabs her phone and the two run out to his car. Thankfully, there are no paparazzi waiting for them on the outskirts of HIS property.

Unfortunately, they were waiting for them on HER doorstep. She got out of the car, and put up the hood to the sweatshirt he lent her. She looked straight ahead as she ran inside, slamming the door behind her. Cassie was sitting on the couch working on an essay when Paige entered the apartment.

"Oh my god, Paige! Did you sleep with him?" Cassie proclaimed with a smile, rocketing off of the couch.

"Yes. And now I am late. He is giving me a ride, so I need to change quickly. I promise that I will tell you everything when I get back."

She runs into her room, and rushes to put an acceptable outfit together.

"You will tell me every detail!" Cassandra yells from the living room.

 _I cannot be late again!_

On her way out of the living room, Paige calls back to her best friend. "I love you!"

"Love you more." The brunette replies, shaking her head with a smile.

After being home for not even sixty seconds, she was already back outside with Rainer in his car as they speed off to CMU.

Timing not being Jakes strong suit, lifts himself off of his bed when he hears a second voice in the apartment, followed by a slammed door.

 _Paige._

He leaps out of his bed and dashes out his door, only to find one of his two roommates in the apartment.

Cassandra looked up to see a confused look cross Jakes face.

"Was she here?" He questioned, hopefulness clouding his eyes.

"She was, but she has class, so she had to leave right away." She explained.

Wordlessly, he heads back into his cave to mope.

Nothing needed to be said. That is the beauty in having a friend. You don't need words to communicate feelings and emotions. You just need to know what to look for.

* * *

 **So I know what direction I am going to go with this story, and I am so pumped! I hope you enjoy it, and I am going to try to get longer chapters out from now on. The first few were pretty short, but hopefully they will start to be more worthwhile. Have an A-M-A-Z-I-N-G day!**

 **Please Review! :)**


End file.
